


Everybody Makes it Through

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: Jo Harvelle x Gabriel takes place between changing channels (05x08) and abandon all hope (05x10),





	Everybody Makes it Through

Jo was done, really done this time. She cleaned the blood from the machete angrily, throwing the damned thing in the trunk of her car. She turned round slowly, her expression causing the tall man behind her to take a step backwards holding his hands up in defeat.

“Look I didn’t mean it.”

“So what did you mean exactly Bucky?”

“I just thought you know, you might fancy a little post hunt celebration.”

“Do you have post-hunt ‘celebrations’ with Asa?”

“No I just thought, you would like to blow off a little steam.”

“you’re right that would be great.” Jo smiled sweetly took a step forward and kicked Bucky in the balls hard. Bucky dropped to the floor holding his bruised privates. “Don’t you ever ask me for help again, freaking Neanderthal.” she hissed at him. She, climbed into her car purposefully standing on the accelerator so the hapless hunter lying on the ground was showered with mud before she took off. “Bloody hunters” she muttered. All the damned same they either tried to protect her, or tried to get in her pants. She hadn’t expected that from Bucky, he had known her since she was a kid. The whole experience made her want to take a shower and not just to get rid of the vampire blood in her hair. On the drive back to her motel she contemplated phoning Asa and informing him of Bucky’s behaviour, but rejected it. If he didn’t know his best friend was an ass-hole, he would find out eventually, she had no reason to tell him.

The water pressure in the hotel was good for that she was grateful, it took nearly an entire bottle of shampoo to remove the sticky mess of vampire blood and associated gross bits from her hair. But the shower didn’t do anything to calm her down, Bucky had been right about that at least, the adrenalin rush from the hunt hadn’t quite faded. Sleep would be damn near impossible without some cool down time. She checked her phone, couple of messages from her Mom, the usual checking in voice mail from Dean.

“Hey Jo just checking in, and just so you know that angels are douche-bags,” She was expecting some lame ass compliment, “So stay safe out there kiddo, call me sometime.” She took a moment to process that statement, douche-bag Angels? What the hell was Dean talking about, she shoved it to the back of her mind for later consideration and decided what she really needed was a cold beer.

There was a dive bar across the street, the sort of place that reminded her of her Mom’s roadhouse. She snagged an empty bar stool at the sticky counter glared at a couple of drunks to warn them off and ordered a shot of bourbon along side the craved for beer.

“Hello beautiful.”

“If I asked you nicely to go away would you?” Jo said without turning round.

“Nope” a light amused voice with a Texan twang.

“What if I ask you less nicely.” She turned round, A youngish looking guy with collar length dirty blonde hair and an insouciant grin.

“Well then I’d leave you alone, I’m Gabriel.” he extended a hand, Jo shook it cautiously.

“Like the archangel?”

“Exactly like the archangel.” He looked pleased at his own joke.

“So you tell virgins god got them pregnant?”

“If they want to believe I’m god that is up to them.” He raised an eyebrow and sipped his beer.

“You are quite the Joker aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Another eyebrow wiggle.

“I’m Jo.”

“A pleasure to meet you Jo” He took her hand gallantly and kissed the knuckles, his eyes seemed to be laughing at her. She found her self smiling back, he was cute in a kind of little boy lost way. Not that she was completely fooled there was clearly a devilish streak in there somewhere. “So to use a cheesy line, what is a girl like you doing in a crap-hole town like this?”

“just stopped over for the night, going to meet my Mom.” Jo swigged her beer. “What about you?”

“I had business a couple of towns over.”

“oh what sort.”

“The worst kind, family.”Gabriel shook his head, “Can’t live with them, can’t murder them.”

“oh I know that one.” Jo found herself nodding agreement, he was really very cute. “Me and Mom have had some big fights.”

“Parents, you can’t win.”

“you wanna talk about it?” she asked, expecting some smart arse remark, but those strangely light eyes, were they brown or green? Seemed to look inwards for a moment.

“You know, I’d actually like that.”

 

Gabriel left the motel before Jo woke up, it had been good to talk to someone and not be instantly judged. She had listened to him talk about his father and his brothers, shaken her head at their combined douchery, laughed at his jokes.

“And these friends of yours they told you to stand up to your brothers” she’d asked

“Yeah, but the thought of actually doing it.” He had grimanced. She had touched his face then, gently.

“your friends were right, You should stand up to them. But for your reasons not anyone else’s.” He had kissed her then, she had let him and that had been good too.

Now he stood outside and looked at the stars. Yeah, he had skipped ahead he knew what would happen to Jo and her Mom. There wasn’t much he could do about that, but no hell-hound was going to drag their souls to hell not on his watch. He looked up at the stars and smiled “I’ll take you to heaven again Jo and your Momma too.”


End file.
